


How could she do that?

by yesokwellyeah



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Sad, Werewolf!Danny, after episode 31, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesokwellyeah/pseuds/yesokwellyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after episode 31, which means after Laura invites Danny over to her dorm just to ask for an extension and Danny gets really hurt.<br/>This is a sad and I guess angsty story and it's all about that werewolf!danny head canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could she do that?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are grammar mistakes but I'm just a stupid swedish person writing my second fanfic and third fic in english so yay.

“Don’t call me again” was the last thing she had told Laura and she hated herself for it.

No she hated Laura, no wait she liked Laura, loved Laura. Everything was so confusing and the only thing she knew was that she had to get out of there, before something bad happened.

How could Laura do something like that? Or was it something everybody would do and Danny was just overreacting?

Had she really fucked up so much when she just tried to help that there was no way in hell or hogwarts that they could end up together again?

Danny’s head was filled with questions she didn’t have answers for, only a real conversation with Laura would give her the answers but Laura obviously didn’t want to talk. Actually Danny didn’t want to talk either.

She never wanted to see Laura again, except all she wanted was to bend down and kiss her.

Everything was too confusing and Danny hadn’t even realized that she was running through the woods. She didn’t even remember walking to the forest.

The woods made things harder and easier at the same time. She loved forests, she had pretty much grown up in the woods back home and in these woods she spent almost every day with the Summer Society. But this was also the forest she and Laura had used to run in, before all that fucking up.

She knew she was overprotective and that was something she tried to work on but it was really hard, especially when she had to protect the Summer Society girls, and when she always had been the one protecting the younger wolves in the pack back home. The worst thing about it was that this wasn’t even the first time a girl had broken up with her because of it.

Danny felt her eyes tearing up and angrily tried to blink away the tears, which didn’t work. She stopped and started undressing. Danny turned into her werewolf self, tears still streaming down her face and making her fur wet. Werewolfs didn’t cry as easily in wolf form but of course, this was a thing she would cry about even when she didn’t have any tears left. The wolf tears were bigger than the human tears but the wolf was bigger than the human so that was probably fair.

Thinking as a wolf was easier, more pictures and less words and sentences, and the words the wolf could form in her head was still simpler.

Danny like Laura, Laura mean, Laura help girls, Laura not help Danny, Laura not like Danny, stupid lit paper.

The pictures hurt more but it was still easier to deal with than human thoughts. Danny saw herself kissing Laura, Laura smiling, Laura being happy. She also saw Laura kissing Carmilla and Laura going up against Carmilla’s mom and dying. Those pictures made her wanting to run right back and talk some sense into that girl. But she didn’t, because Laura didn’t want her to do so. Laura didn’t want Danny. Danny didn’t want Laura either. But at the same time she really wanted Laura.

Danny ran fast as a human, and as a wolf she ran many, many times faster. Soon she was at the other end of the big forest and then she started running back again, running all over the place.

She saw her wolf self ripping Carmilla’s face off but decided no. She couldn’t do that, she felt horrible even thinking about it. Danny hated the stupid vampire but she would never do something like that. Carmilla was a person as much as Danny or anyone else was and you don’t do that to people.

She ran and ran and suddenly she was back at the place she had left her clothes. Danny sat down and cried the last of her tears before returning to human form, the rest of the thoughts she couldn’t think as a wolf rushed over her.

‘Danny like Laura’ became Danny really liked Laura, maybe even loved her, and just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn’t with Danny.

‘Laura mean’ became why would Laura do something like that and hurt her so much, did Laura not understand that Danny had feelings, both for Laura and just in general?

‘Laura help girls’ became Laura was so brave risking her life for those girls, really stupid but really brave and Danny really admired it.

‘Laura not help Danny’ became why did Laura make it so hard for Danny to forget about her, she obviously didn’t want anything to do with her so why couldn’t she just let her go?

‘Laura not like Danny’ just became a sigh as Danny shut her eyes.

Stupid lit paper she thought as she stood up and started dressing. When she came back to the campus one of the Summer Society girls asked why her hair was wet.

“I was outside”, Danny answered as she quickly made her way back to her dorm

“But it doesn’t rain…” the girl said quietly, but Danny was already gone.


End file.
